


Complications

by sansaswildlinglover



Series: The Dragon Prince and His Lady Wolf [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: An accident delays Jon and Sansa's travelling party and Jon has an unexpected run-in with an old acquaintance.





	Complications

The scouts had returned the next day, informing them that the ford north of the Inn of the Kneeling Man was still accessible.

The journey continued without further complications, until one of their wagons broke a wheel on a treacherous rock hiding in the river bed.

No one was hurt, and they managed to divide most of the trunks and supplies over the other wagons, but Sansa's trunk of riding dresses cracked open, leaving most of her gowns filthy or ripped. That shouldn't have been a problem until it started raining again and the only riding dress she had left got completely soaked.

Jon asked her if she couldn't simply wear a different dress, but Sansa had looked at him as if he'd lost his mind, explaining that those delicate day and evening gowns weren't made for riding, and that she'd ruin half of them before they ever reached King's Landing. 

Sansa was taller than Jeyne and shapelier than Alys, and Arya didn't own any riding dresses, preferring breeches and leathers, so they were forced to delay again, stopping at the inn, waiting for Sansa's single riding dress to dry and for her to let out one of Alys' dresses so she had a spare one. "I'll order you a new one when we get to King's Landing," she told the Karstark girl.

At night, the ladies took their meals in Sansa's chambers. Arya came down to the common hall to invite Ned, Martyn and Edric for a game of cards in the men's private dining room, informing them Jeyne and Alys would be joining them. 

Jon ignored the way Edric Storm waggled his bushy eyebrows at him and drained his tankard of ale, yawning widely before heading up the stairs to Sansa's chambers. He thanked the gods he didn't meet anyone on his way up there, nor in the hallway, and when he arrived at her door, he knocked seven times, in a pattern they'd agreed on earlier. 

He was desperate to be with his lady, to hold his wife, kiss her and make love to her, but he was also a man on a mission. He still feared what his father might do, but he suspected there was one certain way to stop the King from annulling their marriage. 

Sansa opened the door and all thoughts of his father left his mind, there was only her. As soon as he locked and barred the door behind him, she unfastened the sash of her bedgown and let it drop to the floor.

"Gods," he groaned, reaching for her and pulling her flush against him. "I want you so much."

"I love you," she whimpered into their kisses. "I want you."

She took his hands and put them on her breasts, led one of them to the heavenly place between her legs, and all throughout the night, she sighed his name: "Jon... Jon... Jon."

She undressed him, and he took as much time as he dared, worshipping her body, using his mouth and his fingers to make her writhe and moan.

He took her twice that night, and the second time he lasted long enough to bring her to her peak before reaching his own climax.

Too soon the night was coming to an end, and so was their time together. How he wished he could stay there with her in his arms all night, holding her close, and wake up next to her in the first morning light, kiss her awake, perhaps make love to her again.

But it was getting late, and he should be returning to his own rooms soon. He was sure it would be impossible to tear himself away from her embrace, from her soft, sweet-smelling, warm body, but somehow he succeeded.

He dressed quickly and turned his head left and right before leaving the room, hurrying back to his own chambers. He was only six feet away from his own door when he heard a voice behind him. 

"Prince Aemon?" someone called.

Jon froze, he wasn't used to being addressed by his birthname anymore. Everyone at Winterfell, including his Southron companions, had taken up calling him by the nickname the Stark siblings had given him. 

Hesitantly, he turned and looked into a handsome, smiling face with blue eyes, framed by shoulder-length hair of the darkest black.

The man closed the distance between them, amically clapping him on the back as if they were close friends. "It is you, my prince," Renly Baratheon laughed. "You're a man now! It's been too long!"

Renly had been raised at court, as a ward of the crown, to ensure the loyalty of his brother Stannis after Robert Baratheon had been defeated at the Trident. 

Jon acknowledged him with a nod. "Ser Renly."

Renly leaned in, a conspiratorial smile on his face and produced an exquisite rose gold locket from the pocket of his doublet. "You will be pleased to know your bride to be has arrived in the capital." Inside the locket was a miniature Myrish-style portret of a young girl with doe's eyes and soft brown ringlets. Margaery Tyrell looked lovely, as Jon had been told before, but he barely spared her a glance.

"The Tyrells are dear friends of me, and I would like you to know I'd be happy to assist you in making your courtship of the Lady Margaery a successful one."

Jon offered him a forced smile. "You have my gratitude, Ser."

"I do hope you will allow me to accompany you on your journey to the capital?" Renly added.

"Of course," he said, but only because he could not think of a way to refuse the man without offending him. He bid Renly Baratheon goodnight and entered his chambers, sinking down against the hard wood of the door. 

How was he supposed to be bedding his wife and trying to get her with child with Renly Baratheon, _dear friend of House Tyrell, _breathing down his neck?


End file.
